Akatsuki Hikami
is the rebelic princess of the Akatsuki family, and the second protagonist of Scarlet Moon. Hikami is a skilled warrior and trains with her older brother Sora all day. She is pretty confident about her skills and likes to challenge others to fight her. When Hikami was ten years old, she decided to become a professional ninja. Her old weapon was a powerful sword of earth. But now, she wields the . Personality Hikami is the rebellious princess of the Akatsuki family and the second protagonist of Scarlet Moon. Hikami is a skilled warrior and trains with her older brother Sora all day. She is pretty confident about her skills and likes to challenge others to fight her. When Hikami was ten years old, she decided to become a professional ninja. Her old weapon was a powerful sword of Gaia. Appearance Hikami is a girl of average height, who has long, straight, black hair which she usually wears opened. Hikami has sky blue colored eyes. Hikami usually wears a dark purple dress with a white blouse. The blouse is tied by black laces and has no sleeves. Hikami wears white arm garters around her upper arms. The skirt of her dress doesn't reach over her knees. She wears black boots and over the dress, she wears a hooded, black colored cloak. In addition, Hikami wears black and white striped stockings that reach to her knees. Relationships *'Hitsumoto Mitaro:' Mitaro is the youngest son of the Hitsumoto clan and the exact opposite of Hikami. Though helping him to get through the Country of the Moon, Hikami seems to hate Mitaro for his terrible personality. However, Hikami also shows that she is pretty worried about him, whenever he feels sick. *'Ophelia:' A witch who lives in the woods. Hikami and Ophelia tend to get into fights when they talk to each other. Even though they fight a lot, Hikami and Ophelia are actually good friends. Skills Hikami is a very skilled warrior, who likes to explore places silently, like a ninja. As she can be as quiet as the wind, her family sometimes refer her as the icy daughter. However, due to her fiery personality, she might blow her own cover. Hikami usually attacks with her shuriken, which empowers her image as a ninja. Yet, even though Hikami tries to become a good ninja, she is also a skilled fighter in offensive fights. Etymology - Akatsuki comes from meaning "dawn", combined with meaning "moon" or "month". So combined, Akatsuki means "dawning month" or "dawning moon". However, the Kanji 暁 alone is also pronounced as "Akatsuki", which also means "dawn". If 暁 however is replaced with 赤 "red" or 紅 "crimson", the name will mean "red moon". This might be a reference to the title of the anime "Scarlet Moon", as scarlet is a shade of red. - Hikami comes from meaning "ice" or "hail", combined with meaning "above" "top" or "over". Hikami all in all means "on ice". Trivia *Hikami is the only character in Scarlet Moon to use Shuriken. References Category:Scarlet Moon Category:Protagonists Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Moon Characters Category:Akatsuki Family Category:FairySina Characters